Geistliche Ermahnungen für junge Männer
by elektra121
Summary: ...oder: Was für Bücher André so kauft...


Vorwarnung:   
  
Diese Fanfic enthält praktisch keinen Sex, keine Gewalt, keine Handlung ... und LadyOscar tritt auch nicht auf! Es ist einfach eine ganz kurze Geschichte, in der André ein Buch kauft, und die mir einfach so eingefallen ist. Für alle, die sich dadurch nicht abschrecken lassen (ich wäre abgeschreckt!): Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;-)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Geistliche Ermahnungen für junge Männer"  
  
oder  
  
Was für Bücher André so kauft...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Die Tür des kleinen Buchladens im Quartier Latin quietschte, als André eintrat.  
  
Der Buchhändler schenkte ihm nur ein kurzes Aufblicken, bevor er wieder Beschäftigtsein vortäuschte. André schloß die Tür, von der die hellblaue Farbe bereits abzublättern begann, sorgfältig und schaute sich um. Außer ihm war nur ein einziger Kunde im Laden.  
  
Er beschloß, es zu wagen, holte tief Luft, beugte sich über den Verkaufstisch und murmelte halblaut:  
  
"Ich suche ... eine Enzyklopädie."  
  
Der Händler fuhr auf und machte seiner Empörung lautstark Luft:  
  
"Monsieur, ich bin entrüstet! Was, glauben Sie, sind wir hier für ein Geschäft?! Wissen Sie etwa nicht, daß es bei Strafe verboten ist, solche Machwerke wie Enzyklopädien oder Almanache zu verkaufen?! Wollen Sie mich unglücklich machen? Durch Leute wie Sie verliere ich meinen guten Ruf!"  
  
Seine Augen blitzten theatralisch, doch nach einem kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem anderen Kunden hinüber flüsterte er verschwörerisch:  
  
"Warten Sie noch, bis der weg ist!"  
  
André entschuldigte sich wortreich mit der fadenscheinigen Ausrede, er habe tatsächlich nicht gewußt, dass Enzyklopädien verboten seien und zog sich dann in eine Ecke der kleinen Buchhandlung zurück, wo er sich scheinbar in Reisebeschreibungen vertiefte.  
  
***  
  
Er mußte eine ganze Weile dort ausharren, bis sich der andere Kunde für ein Buch entschied, dann zahlte und endlich ging; bevor er sein Glück ein zweites Mal versuchte.  
  
Der Buchhändler machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht.  
  
"Verzeihen Sie die Grobheit von vorhin, Monsieur! Aber in den heutigen Zeiten kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Mein Geschäft wurde schon zweimal durchsucht, doch gefunden haben die nichts."  
  
Er lächelte zufrieden.  
  
"Folgen Sie mir bitte!"  
  
Er führte André in ein Hinterzimmer, in dem Kisten voller Bücher lagerten, und zählte an den Fingern auf:  
  
"Wir hätten die Enzyklopädie von Diderot in Einzelbänden oder als Gesamtwerk, auch Voltaire und Rousseau oder Beaumarchais, wenn Sie sich für die Ideen interessieren, die man im Palais Royal diskutiert... oder...",  
  
unterbrach er sich, weil André nicht antwortete, sondern ein bißchen verlegen herumstand,  
  
"... suchten Sie eher etwas anderes?"  
  
"Ähm... ich...", begann André.  
  
Der Buchhändler nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
"Natürlich. Ein junger Mann wie Sie! Sie suchen selbstverständlich etwas über die Liebe! Etwas... Unterhaltsames?"  
  
Er grinste breit genug, um André nicht im Unklaren darüber zu lassen, was unterhaltsam im Einzelnen bedeutete.  
  
Fehlte noch, dachte André, dass ich jetzt hier rotwerde! Lächerlich! Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann!,  
  
und er brachte ein einigermaßen weltmännisch abschätzendes Nicken zustande.  
  
"Verstehe!", der Verkäufer zog mehrere Kisten von weit unten hervor und öffnete sie.  
  
André las entgeistert Titel wie: "Festschrift zur Hochzeit unseres allerhöchst geschätzten Prinzenpaars", "Ritterlichkeitsspiegel", "Heiligenlegenden"; und sah den Händler fragend an.  
  
"Ich verstecke soetwas zur Sicherheit unter Ladenhütern.", erklärte der und räumte die beiden obersten Schichten Bücher beiseite. Darunter kamen ganz andere Titel zutage.  
  
"Hier haben wir "Die Liebschaften von Charlot und Toinette" über die amourösen Abenteuer der Königin mit dem Grafen von Artois; nicht mehr das neueste, aber dafür recht billig ... dann hier "Antoinettes Privatleben", da ist mehr über Von Fersen dabei ... das hier, "Historisches Essay über das Leben der Marie-Antoinette", ist so eine Art Lebensbeichte und angeblich von der Königin selbst geschrieben, aber meiner Ansicht nach nicht ganz so gut...  
  
Und hier" (er öffnete eine neue Kiste) "etwas für den extravaganteren Geschmack: Die Werke des Marquis de Sade. Sehr verdorben, und mit interessanten Ansichten zur Philosophie des Staates. Gleich zwei Gründe, sie zu lesen, wie sie zu verbieten!"  
  
Er lachte.  
  
"Ganz ehrlich; meiner Ansicht nach wird der Autor eher früher als später in der Bastille landen. Was allerdings den Wert seiner Bücher nur steigert! ... Hier die einfache Ausgabe und da die teurere, in Leder gebunden und illustriert..."  
  
Er blätterte eines der Bilder auf.   
  
"Sehr ... anschaulich!", meinte André und nickte höflich.  
  
"Übrigens, apropos Bastille, vorige Woche haben wir den neuen Band der "Memoiren der Jeanne Valois" hereinbekommen, und ich habe noch ein paar Exemplare da. Das verkauft sich außerordentlich gut...und wird Sie besonders interessieren, wenn Sie ein Freund der sapphischen Liebe sind."  
  
Er drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand.  
  
André schätzte sich eigentlich nicht als "Freund der sapphischen Liebe" ein, aber der Name machte ihn neugierig, und so schlug er das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. Zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung trug das dritte Kapitel die verheißungsvolle Überschrift: " Madame Oscar - Die Dame, die sich wie ein Mann kleidet". Nachdem er nur ein paar Zeilen gelesen hatte, klappte André das Buch begeistert zu.  
  
"Das nehme ich!"  
  
"Sehr gute Entscheidung, Monsieur!", meinte der Händler, räumte die übrigen Bücher wieder in die Kisten, und trug Jeannes Memoiren in den Verkaufsraum , wo er das Buch in unauffälliges braunes Packpapier einschlug und mit Tinte "Geistliche Ermahnungen für junge Männer" daraufschrieb.   
  
"Das nächste Mal fragen Sie einfach nach diesem Titel, dann weiß ich bescheid, und wir vermeiden solchen Ärger wie vorhin wegen der Enzyklopädie!"  
  
"Und wenn wirklich jemand "Geistliche Ermahnungen für junge Männer" haben will?", fragte André interessiert.   
  
Der Verkäufer lachte.   
  
"Das ist bisher noch nie vorgekommen! ...Macht dann 12 Livres, Monsieur. Eine Quittung?"  
  
"Nein, danke.", lehnte André ab, zahlte und verließ dann den kleinen Laden mit dem Buch unter dem Arm und der Vorfreude im Herzen auf das Gesicht, das Oscar machen würde, wenn er ihr das zeigte.  
  
ENDE  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Na dann, reviewt mal fleißig. Hassbriefe wie Lobeshymnen willkommen (Hauptsache, überhaupt was!) ;-)  
  
Die Titel der Bücher sind übrigens alle Übersetzungen von damals tatsächlich im Umlauf befindlichen Schriften. Und Jeanne hat ja wirklich ihre bösartigen "Memoiren" geschrieben... Auch wenn sie Oscar darin nicht erwähnen konnte, da es die ja nicht wirklich gab. Schade! ;-( 


End file.
